world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Spirit Cookie
Fire Spirit Cookie is a neutral(?) party in World Between Worlds. He is a L-grade/Legendary Cookie that originated from Dragon's Valley. Attributes Appearance Fire Spirit is a relatively normal-sized Cookie with orange skin, red eyes and almost fire-like hair. Whenever he casts a powerful spell, however, his hair stops this behavior and settles for a set amount of time depending on the might of the spell. He sports armor with shoulder pads and a cape. He's almost never seen without his staff, which holds the Red Dragon's Bead. If something were to happen to the bead that would separate it from the staff, say, it getting stolen or lost, Fire Spirit would feel the effects near instantly. His hair would lose its fire just as if he had used a powerful spell, and his skin would turn an unhealthy pale. His armor is also affected by the bead disappearing, the orange lines darkening to an almost black color. When cold, he can summon a fire scarf to keep himself warm. tbh it looks really rad Personality Fire Spirit is a daring soul, always up for a challenge. He's very cocky and snide, and only cares about himself for the most part. He has a natural affinity with fire, hence his name. if birdie adds more y'all get 10 crystals Skills Fire Spirit, as his name suggests, has access to his fire spirit form. During this form, he catches on fire and can fly quite faster than before. He can also use his staff to cast spells. If it's a powerful spell, however, he'll be barred from using other spells for until his hair returns to its fire-like state, excluding his fire spirit form. If he loses the Red Dragon's Bead, however, all of these abilities are revoked until he can get it back. No fire spirit form, no spells, nothing. He's physically weak without the bead, and must rely on others to get it back. History (directly copied from CR:OB wiki cuz birdie's l a z y) Most Cookies merely adopted the flames of the Dragon's Valley, but this legendary Cookie was born in it, molded by it. This mysterious cookie lives in both the Cookie World and the Dragon World. The Red Dragon's Bead that he carries is proof that he has either won the Red Dragon's favor, or has escaped with some kind of mischievous trade. Relationships The other L-Grade/Legendary Cookies Fire Spirit, obviously, is related to the other L-Grade/Legendary Cookies due to being the same rank as them. (Yes, even Tiger Lily.) However, just because they're the same rank doesn't mean that Fire Spirit likes them. Bully Fire Spirit seems to show a great hatred for Bully, most likely due to the fact that the polygon demon in question tore off his arm. Makes sense. Themes i only have battle themes rip Battle 1: Battle! Zinnia - Pokemon ORAS (https://youtu.be/aNcU0gNg1pM) Battle 2: Roar of the Jungle Dragon - DM DOKURO (https://soundcloud.com/dm-dokuro/roar-of-the-jungle-dragon-ingame-version so you can loop it and stuff) Trivia * Rule 6 of the Puppetmaster Lobby deems him as not garbage. * fire spirit x everyone * Yes, you can touch his hair. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cookie Run Category:Cookies